The Hourglass
by Candy-Vegetto
Summary: What the heck is that OP time-traveling hourglass doing anyway? Who created it? And with it being so powerful, couldn't anyone replicate it with the Replicator Wand, another mysterious OP item? And having a time machine showed how advanced Gems are. What else that's OP do they have? Well then, what if Rose secretly had it during the Rebellion? And that's how they won?


Rose held the Hourglass in her hand, being delicate and gentle with the object that had saved her butt so many times. This item was too powerful. _Way_ too powerful for Gemkind. She was glad she got it from a secret friend from her list of secrets.

Oh, there was that one time this Hourglass saved her...

* * *

 _"Hey, Rose, where's that weapon I gave you an hour ago?"_

 _"Oh, uhhhh..."_

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

Or that other time...

* * *

 _"Rose Quartz, prepare to die along with your filthy Crystal Gems!"_

 _"Oh bullocks."_

 _Everyone had been shattered except for her, because she hid under her shield. And since this was a bleak situation, she needed to reverse time to start again!_

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

Or that one...

* * *

 _"Rose, I'm sorry that I had to show such graphic scene in the battle, but this is the Breaking Point—"_

 _Later, Homeworld replicated the Breaking Point and slaughtered the Crystal Gems. Luckily enough, Rose Quartz had her trusty shield!_

 _Oh, Rose would need a word with the past version of this naughty Gem for making such a dangerous weapon that could be replicated by Homeworld._

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

Or...

* * *

 _The Crystal Gems released this one Gem from a mirror. Rose didn't know who she was, but the Gem basically flipped the world's oceans and destroyed all living things on the planet..._

 _Sigh._

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

And then there was that other one...

* * *

 _"Hey, Garnet, could you give a report on the future?"_

 _"Uh... well, you see, I can't see anything right now due to..."_

 _All Rose heard afterward was some nonsense plot device. She promptly decided to look into the future herself._

 _Time Warp!_

 _Rose saw Homeworld's colony instead of the beautiful planet she protected. She only traveled, like, a week into the future. She'll need to fix that._

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

And that one time...

* * *

 _"I'll protect you, Rose!"_

 _"No, Pearl, you baka! That's Pink Dia—"_

 _Crush!_

 _Rose's best friend... gone. In an instant. She wanted Pinkie to PAY!_

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

And there was also that one...

* * *

 _"I'm late for the meeting!" Rose exclaimed, then immediately looked at her Hourglass._

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

Okay, that was weak, but there was this one...

* * *

 _"I'm..." Insert Gem name because Rose couldn't remember. "...and I'm able to use telekinesis and telepathy!"_

 _"That is super OP." Garnet said._

 _"Well, said," replied Pearl._

 _And so begins the following year Rose Quartz had to endure to defeat this Gem through hundreds of Time Warps. Eventually, the Gem discovered through telepathy and suspicion that Rose Quartz had an Hourglass and could reverse time, and used that to her advantage, and it made the situation even worse. Another century of Time Warp, and with all the crap the Gem came up with her magical pyschic powers, which include:_

 _Moving objects with her mind, fly, heating anything up_ _by just making their molecules shake violently, freezing stuff by making molecules stop, stopping the Crystal Gems without breaking a sweat, playing mind games with them, making them question reality as a whole, being able to predict everyone's movements through reading minds, being able to wipe away their memories (luckily, Rose wasn't affected), knowing everything that the Crystal Gems knew, is able to reconstruct molecules to make stuff appear out of nowhere, can push you to outer space or just really far away, can alter the whole world by expanding her telekinesis to make it move on her own terms making a giant plethora of disasters happening on the planet to basically destroy everything with earthquakes, hurricanes, something with gravity or the Earth's natural rotation, she can also make clones of herself by making the visual implanted in their heads and making her visual projections feel real through her telekinesis pushing against them, make them get fused into rock or some matter, turn their molecular structure into something else, make plasma by superheating gas, make herself invisible to the Gems, control the Crystal Gems' minds (luckily, Rose Quartz was unharmed), can create vacuums of space by moving molecules away, ripping apart or shattering Gemstones without a second thought, can shapeshift anyone to her will, mind-rape someone, and is able to overpower the Diamonds by herself at this point._

 _Man, that was a giant Time Warp experience for Rose Quartz! (And how the heck did that Gem become so OP? And how did Rose Quartz defeat her?)_

* * *

Also that other time...

* * *

 _"Rose, did you remember to dispose of that bomb an hour ago? Because I can smell the chemical concoction of an explosion—"_

 _Time Warp!_

* * *

And back to the present, Rose Quartz was gazing at the thing that caused the Rebellion to win.

Her thoughts were, _Such a great asset to our team, I hope I never lose it—_

"Hey, Rose!" A hand was firmly clamped on her shoulder, and it sent chills to the burly Quartz's spine that it made her let go of the reality-warped.

Rose murmured, "Oh, crap," as the Hourglass fell into the Sea Spire. Rose turned to the Gem that caused her to lose the item.

The Gem who interrupted her said, "The Diamonds are preparing their "song", and there's like, only a few seconds left to act."

Rose panicked, glancing up at the sky, then down into the Sea Spire. "But-But... Bu..."

The "song" started playing.

Rose Quartz threw her shield out in front of herself and her two (technically three) best friends.

After that, Rose Quartz thought she would warp time again to reset the action. She reached into her Gem, but got nothing. Oh, right, it fell into the Sea Spire—

A fleet of Homeworld ships started crashing into the Sea Spire chaotically and carried it with a tractor beam into the horizon of the Earth. Then, the Homeworld ships started falling, and so did the Sea Spire go with it.

"NNNOOOOO!".

* * *

 **A/N:** _Seriously, telekinesis or telepathy are such OP powers that I can't understand how the only thing people could think of is just throwing crap around and freezing people or plain mind-raping someone. (I do not count for being one of these people, because I've made this statement and a story about this two years ago. I just deleted that god-awful cringey story about it.) I mean, come on, there are plenty of others things they can do with the power of fiction! Creativity!_

 _Oh, right, we're talking about the Hourglass. Uhhh, I dunno, man. I only posted this to see what the date would be. I posted this on 25/9/2016 at 11pm on my time. I want to see what it'll write as on the updated sign._


End file.
